


Wanna Help Out?

by TheSlytherinDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Has a Large Cock (Supernatural), Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Large Cock, M/M, No Sam Winchester, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinDragon/pseuds/TheSlytherinDragon
Summary: Cas was horny while fighting some demons near the bunker and decided to cock vore them. However, now he has a problem. His balls are so big and heavey with cum that he cant move. Maybe Dean can help him out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Wanna Help Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt when I searched up cock vore on Tumblr and I modified it a little to suit my purposes of the supernatural fandom. This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. If you don't like any of the tags don't bother to read the Fic.

Cas was not having the best day. First Dean left the bunker early in the morning to check out some possible demon signs without him and secondly, he was VERY horny and he had to wait for Dean to come back to get off. Dean texted Cas to let him know that he was going to be out for about another hour because, although there appeared to be no demons, he had to stop at the store to replenish the Bunkers food supply. Cas was about to tell Dean that he might want to hurry up so that they could have some 'fun' wherever they wanted while Sam was gone when he heard a strange sound coming from outside the Bunker. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his trenchcoat, snatched his angel blade and went to investigate.  


Cas searched the area outside of the Bunker and found the things that made the noise. There were 3 regular male demons and an incubus having an orgy a few feet into the woods that surrounded the Bunker. The demons were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Cas, an Angel, standing so close to them. As Cas watched them, he felt an odd stirring in cock, as if it was hungry. Cas started to unbutton his pants and pull down his boxers causing his 16 inch throbbing erection to spring free. He slipped all the way out of his garments and placed his blade on top of them as he no longer needed it. The demons were sated and blissed out which caused them to be unable to see their approaching doom.  


As Cas approached the demons, not one of them stirred and his cock strained towards them. Cas decided that the best way to get rid of the demons, was to cock vore them as he was horny, his cock was hungry, and the demons were too out of it to attempt resisting. Using some of his angelic power, Cas's cock stretched out to the nearest demon and slurped it down like a piece of spaghetti. The demon slid right into Castiels balls and the same happened to the other three in a matter of moments. Inside his balls, Castiel felt the demons writhing and struggling to escape as they felt their bodies beginning to dissolve into cum, and began to moan aloud because of the tantalizing sensations he was feeling. When the demons were about halfway dissolved, Cas heard the Impala pull into the garage where Dean would be uloading the supplies and putting them away. Cas decided to wait until Dean was done putting away the groceries before contacting him.  


Once the demons were fully dissolved into cum, Cas noticed an issue. His balls were so full and heavy with cum that he could not move. He decided that Dean definitely had enough time to put things away and took his phone out to call him. "Hey Cas, where you at? I'm back but I havent seen you yet" "Dean I need your help outside of the Bunker, you will understand when you see it." "Ok Babe, see you in a sec." "Thanks Dean." Cas hung up and waited for his boyfriend to come out of the Bunker.  


When Dean came outside to help Cas, he was shocked by what he saw. Cas was standing close to the woods with his pants off and his balls were HUGE! Each one was about the size of one of those exercise balls that you would see on TV. "Whoa Cas what the hell happened to you?" "There were some demons out here and I took care of them." "If you took care of them why are your balls so freaking big?" "Its because I took care of them by absorbing them through my cock Dean. And I need your help to achieve release so that my balls will shrink enough for me to be able to move." "Ok Cas." Dean walked up to Cas and saw that his poor dick had been hard for so long that it was turning purple. The sight of Cas's large dick dribbling with precome was enough to get Dean hard in his pants.  


Dean took Cas's sizable erection into his mouth and began to lap and suckle at the tip. Both Cas and Dean began to make pleased sounds as Dean took Cas deeper and deeper into his mouth until his nose was pressed into Cas's public hair and Cas's cock was deep into Dean's throat. Cas came with a hoarse shout and pumped gallons upon gallons of cum into Dean's throat. So much cum was pumped down Dean's throat that his stomach rapidly began to bulge out from his midsection and the warm weight of his swelling belly was enough to push Dean over the edge and he came in his pants. By the time that Cas was done coming, his balls were the size of pumpkins and Dean's stomach was stretched out so far that Sam could have fit inside of it. Cas pulled his flaccid member from Dean's mouth and helped Dean up so that they could go back into the Bunker to relax until Dean finished digesting the cum and they could begin an exhilarating round 2.


End file.
